Marrying The Wrong Girl
by Hitsuhina fanatic
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya is the future king of Sereitei. With Karin his beautiful fiancee by his side everything is perfect. Except when he meets a new girl, Momo Hinamori. Hinamori is everything Toushiro isn't looking for so why is he so attracted to her. Read to find out. Review :) This is the improved version of Marrying the wrong girl
1. Chapter 1

**Marrying the wrong girl**

**Chapter One**

**By Hitsuhina Fanatic**

* * *

**A.N: Hello guys I'm back from my long hiatus, I guess i owe an explanation... During the past 4 months I struggled to write, even a few words and then my writing phase just fizzed out but now I'm back with the new and improved version of 'Marrying the wrong girl' Tilda (collab partner) bleachness fizzed out too :L And she has no motivation to finish the story so I'm re-writing the whole thing. Enjoy this new story, well I hope you do**

* * *

My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya; I am the well-known prince of Sereitei. I am the young age of 17 but I sometimes feel like I an old man maybe because of my genetic white hair. I have always wanted to be king, not for power but to protect like my father did with his people. But father died when I was six years old. It was the last time I cried. I'm due to become king when I'm 18 but the catch is I have to be married.

I understood why I had to be married though, but the thought scared me. Spending your time with one girl for the rest of your life, being with her every waking moment. Could you be in love that long? Or do you get used to it? The question remains a mystery.

My mother and I never have been close; she is quite a cold woman. But I guess that's where I inherited my personality from. Father used to tell me stories about mother when we were together she had the most beautiful smile and father became instantly attracted my mother's emerald eyes and bleach white smile. I supposed they were in love because my mother has been a cold woman ever since father died. When father was alive, mother would always read me bedtime stories, tuck me in bed and ruffle my hair before I went to sleep. Those were the good times.

* * *

The bright sunrays shoot like daggers onto my futon; I'm blinded by the vibrant beams of yellow. I toss and turn, scrunching my eyes but it's no use. I open up one eye revealing a turquoise green eye. I hiss like a vampire as the light is too bright. My eyes were still heavy from sleep so I rubbed them; beside me was a bucket with fresh, clean water, a clean white towel laid neatly beside it. I grab the towel and dip it in the cold crisp water and wring it. I place it on my face instantly perking my features up and then I drop it back in the bucket. It makes a splash and some of the drops land on the wooden floor but I don't care since the sun will dry it up. I sat up and look beside me, an empty futon. _Hmph Karin must be up already_ I think. Karin is my beautiful fiancée; we're getting betrothed in one month. I couldn't wait because Karin was the love of my life.

The dining room smelt of fresh bacon and eggs. It was divine. I walk down the steps eagerly towards the table with my mother and my darling soon to be wife Karin. When I reached the table Karin stops conversing with my mother and smiles, I give a smile back and I give Karin a peck on the cheek. She blushes.

"Toushiro! Not in front of your mother." Karin says shyly. I let out a chuckle.

"Mother knows we're not kids Karin." I teased, Karin blushes even more.

"Eat your breakfast Toushiro." Mother says in an irritated tone as she continues cutting her bacon with a knife and fork. If you were a visitor to the castle you would think my mother was being rude but I was used to it. My mother is cold, since I was six and have been since then. I let out a sigh and quietly got into my seat and started loading bacon and eggs onto my plate. It is an awkward silence as the family eats breakfast, this was how it was. I wasn't close to mother and mother wasn't close to anyone.

Breakfast had finished and I left the table, Karin knew my schedule so she didn't ask where I was going. It was a good thing she didn't ask too. I didn't like girls who were possessive. I walk out of the castle and start descending the dirt path that led to my sensei's training ground. It was a tacky wood structure that was made years ago; sensei had no money to redo it so it looked abandoned.

"Sensei I'm here." I say as I rapped the door. I hear a woman and a man speaking distinctly, I am a man who doesn't eavesdrop so I walked around the back where sensei kept the practice swords. They're wooden so they weren't harmful to anyone. I hear the door creaking open meaning sensei and his visitor had finished their conversation so I head back to the front with two worn down wooden swords in my hands.

"Thank you so much Kenpachi Sensei." An unfamiliar voice says cheerfully, it sounded like a girl. I reached the front entrance and my instincts were right, a petite girl with dark brown hair and warm chocolate orbs, flashing a grateful smile to my sensei.

"It's no problem Momo; I need a break from it anyway." Kenpachi sensei said gruffly. I was quite confused, what did sensei need a break from? I walk over, Kenpachi sensei notices me.

"Ah~ Toushiro-Sama, this is Hinamori Momo." Kenpachi gestures to the girl. I look at her; She looked like she was the same age as me but she was seriously vertically challenged. I smirk at my thought. She tilts her head wondering why I smirked; I realized I might've offended her. I give a bow, the traditional way to greet someone in Japan.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-San." Hinamori bows too.

"Nice to meet you too Hitsugaya-Sama." She replies respectfully, I stand up straight from my bow and face Kenpachi sensei.

"What are we doing for training today Sensei?" I ask, Kenpachi's arm reaches the back of his head and he rubs his head, with an expression that showed he had a juicy secret.

"Ah you see, I'm taking a break from this town and I'm making you the sensei from now on till I get back." Shock goes through my head. Me a sensei?

"But sensei I'm not ready."

"Oh nonsense you are more than ready."

"Who will I be teaching sensei?"

"Momo." I pull another shock face, what's a woman doing learning kendo? Hinamori puts a hand on her hip.

"Don't act so shock that a woman is learning kendo." Hinamori scoffs, I try to retaliate.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." She insists, Kenpachi interrupted

"Well kids, I would love to stay and chat but I need to get to my holiday. Toushiro you don't need to train Momo today." I start to retreat but I don't forget about Hinamori

"Tomorrow 3 o'clock don't be late." As I left, I heard my new student mutter a smart comment

"The prince is kind of an icicle isn't he?" Kenpachi roared with laughter.

"I am not." I whisper but it was only loud enough for me to hear

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed the new, improved first chapter of Marrying The Wrong Girl**

Review, Favourite and Alert 

**~Anita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marrying the Wrong Girl**

**Chapter Two**

**By Hitsuhina Fanatic**

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm back~ C: With a brand new chapter two woo ^-^  
Nothing much to say but I'm on school holidays so I have pretty of time to write. Yay~  
And when there's holidays there's boredom so please guys keep me happy with reviews. Reading them makes me so happy, and maybe a PM now and then will keep me entertain well that is until I go to China. (In 4ish weeks) Such a long time ^^"**

* * *

**Thanks to SilencedAtMidnight, Haters Gonna Hate Fredrico, ayoshi-chan923, bananapower, Awesomeness02, BlackHeart1723, KyoHikari, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, ADoorABell, My Heart Stained Blue, kittygirlthing97, saxophone for reviewing. You guys are amazing for supporting MTWG original and now MTWG Improved. Continue to review (^o^)d **

* * *

**Special thanks to my awesome friends ****SilencedAtMidnight (my raging buddy) and ****ADoorABell (who beta-ed this) for their guys support. They're fabulous.  
**

* * *

_It was a cold winter morning. The air was fresh and crisp, light snow blanketed the dirt ground. Kids were out with their families building miniature snowmen__;__ a cold gust of wind swept through Sereitei. All parents out felt the atmosphere changed like something bad __had__ happened. The kids noticed nothing. Troubled parents at unease ushered their kids to go back inside where it was nice, safe and warm. The kids were disappointed but they listened to their parents and stayed inside._

"_Hey Father!" __s__ix year__-__old Toushiro called out__, __standing__ beside his mother__. H__e was hugging his mother's leg. Toushiro looked up to __see __his mother's face__;__ lips trembling, eyes flooding tears. _

"_What's wrong with __F__ather? Why is he lying on the ground?" __a__sked an unaware Toushiro. His mother's face was pale; __gulping __as if she was trying to hold down her emotions. She looked at Toushiro with a weak smile._

"_Nothing is wrong with __F__ather__. L__et's go inside__,__ Shiro__-__sweetie." His mother grabbed his hand and rushed him away from the scene. Toushiro was still confused why father was face down on the ground. Toushiro let go of his mother's hand and __dashed__ on his stubby legs to his father's side. _

"_Toushiro! Get back here!" __His mother __tried__to grab him back but she only __made__ contact with __his sleeve__. Toushiro __made__ a sprint to his father__, __shaking__ him but he __remained__ still. __He__noticed__ a patch of red on the snow underneath his still father. The red __spread__ just like water__,__ traveling closer to the young boy every second. _

_Toushiro was scared__. W__hat was the red substance? He looked over to his mother. She stood like a statue, her sad expression frozen. Everything about her was motionless except for the gust of wind blowing strands of her white, sleek hair. A single tear glided down her face._

* * *

The yellow sun did not greet me this morning. Instead it is dark and gloomy, immediately dampening my mood. I wake up as usual -a bit later than yesterday- but that didn't matter. I didn't really have anything on.

I glide my way down the grand staircase once again and reach the breakfast table. This time it's fruit. I gaze at the brightly coloured fruit resting neatly in their bowls, wondering which I should eat first. My eye lands on the blood-red apple that seems to shout "Eat me." I grab it, sinking my teeth into the fruit.

Looking around the table, I see my beautiful fiancée Karin and my mother having oranges. Karin catches my glance and flashes me a smile. I grin, brightening my mood just a tad; she is prettiest when she smiles. I continue eating my apple as I listen to my mother and Karin talking about wedding plans. I don't usually take part in wedding talk, because when it came to weddings, I would have no clue on how to organise one or even make it look good. I leave it to the girls.

I look out the window. The radiant sun has risen up and the white fluffy clouds move across the blue sky. I smile; it seems like the weather had decided to become sunny. I get up from my chair, excusing myself from the two people I care most about. They take no notice since they're too engrossed in their wedding talk. I let out a quiet chuckle and left the dining room.

* * *

~3:00pm~

* * *

I tap my foot impatiently as I waited for my new student to come. She was late; everyone knows I'm a very punctual person. I let out a sigh; first time being a sensei and my only student was late. _Where is that girl?_ I think.

Speak of the devil. She dashes through the dirt path where I was impatiently waiting. She stops just a few steps in front of me, panting as if she had run the whole way. I'm annoyed.

"Where have you been?" I say, irritated. She takes a few gasps before answering me.

"I was running some errands."

"That's not good enough Hinamori-san." I respond coldly. She stops panting and looks up to me with her brown eyes.

"Aww. Dang Toushiro, I thought that would fool you." she says as if we've been friends for years. One of her eyes is closed and an arm rubbed the back of her head.

"Please do not call me by my first name, Hinamori-san. I have only come to be your sensei and teach you sword skills." I say, a little shocked that someone had called me by my first name.

Shocked because this girl is almost a total stranger.

"Yeah, yeah Icicle-prince. Now teach me." I swear a vein popped in my head but I try to ignore the annoying nickname given by the female stranger, focusing on being her teacher. I grit my teeth.

"What do you know?"

"Just the basics; Kenpachi-Sensei taught me most of them." she replies nonchalantly. "Can we just spar?"

I debate the question, since Kenpachi didn't even let me even near the weapon till he thought I was ready. Plus I don't know what her skills are.

"Okay we'll spar just to see what skills you have already."

She grins. "Great."

Because Kenpachi had locked the house we couldn't go in and get the protective gear. I will have to go easy on her. I throw her a wooden sword which she catches it with ease.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I ask while I get into the attacking position for kendo. She gives a nod.

"Prepare yourself." I yell, sprinting at a dangerous speed towards her. As I race towards her, she stands motionless with her eyes closed. I'm confused in what she's doing but I continue my run towards her at full speed. All of a sudden she opens her eyes. Her eyes are dark and hard unlike her bubbly personality minutes ago. I'm not ready for what happens next. My sword makes a large clash with Hinamori's sword. Expected. What I didn't expect is how strong this petite girl is. I am forced to let out a grunt which makes her smirk. Now she knows I was struggling to hold off her defence.

She starts to build the pressure on her sword against mine. I knew I had to forget about going easy because Hinamori is almost on par with me. Did Kenpachi say she was a beginner?! I begin to use more force and it now seems the tables have turned. She lets out a grunt of frustration as she tries to withstand my pressure. I let a smirk. It's time to end this.

I attempt to push her sword off mine with my leftover strength. Her footing stumbles and I take my chance, swinging the sword to her side. It makes contact and the power of the sword and my strength manage to knock her down on the grass. The sword is released from her hands and she lands on the ground with a thud.

I let out a sigh. Kenpachi has had me face girls before, teaching me that whether the enemy was a man or woman didn't matter; you would fight that person as an enemy no matter what. So I didn't feel guilty about knocking her down. I crouch down and extend my hand to her.

"You're pretty good at this." Hinamori opens her eyes and looks into my teal ones. She gives me a weak smile and takes my offer.

"Thanks."

I pull her up and hear her let out a wince. It was barely audible but I heard it. I realise that I have used too much force, she was like glass.

"Did I really hurt you that much?" I ask, full of guilt. She gives me a small smile.

"It's okay. I asked to spar and it helps."

"Helps?" I ask, curiously.

"Ah. Well, it prepares me."

"Prepares you… for what?"

"Just some stuff."

"Oh, okay." We start walking around to the back of the wooden shack to put away the swords.

"You know, I can take care of things here. You go back to the castle, Toushiro," Hinamori says cheerfully, a bit perkier than before.

"Um okay, if you insist." And I start going back on dirt track leading its way back to the castle.

"See ya, icicle-prince." I hear Hinamori say. I don't say anything back because I honestly couldn't be bothered. There was one thing on my mind though. What did it mean when Hinamori said it prepares her? What was she preparing for?

Hinamori made me feel something that I hadn't felt in 12 years. Intrigued.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Review, Favourite and Alert**

**~Anita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marrying the Wrong Girl**

**Chapter Three**

**By Hitsuhina Fanatic**

* * *

**A.N: Hello guys~ The chapter is finally here :D Though it was already ready days ago... except my beta needed to beta it. Though I didn't really look over what she did. I trust her so I putting it up. Now you'll probably won't receive another chapter in the next two weeks since I'm going to China! :O But I'll definitely keep writing. Don't worry about that C: **

* * *

**Thanks to ****SilencedAtMidnight, bananapower, ADoorABell, Awesomeness02, BlackHeart1723, KyoHikari, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, ADoorABell, kittygirlthing97, Reader-Favs, Amy, Update soon and hailey-shiro for reviewing**

* * *

**Special Thanks to SilencedAtMidnight for beta-ing and being an awesome Tumblr buddy. And to ADoorABell with your story advice ^_^**

"_Did I really hurt you that much?" I asked, full of guilt. She gave me a small smile._

"_It's okay, I asked to spar and it helps."_

"_Helps?" I asked quizzically. _

"_Ah well it prepares me."_

"_Prepares you…for what?"_

"_Just some stuff."_

_It was like reliving the past. But the past usually meant years and years ago but this had just happened yesterday. I don't understand it. The things that are important to me are my memories with Karin. Those memories were important, unlike one little conversation. But why was I so hung up on that conversation? Why was I so hung up on her words? Why was I even wondering about her?_

* * *

I wake up to see grey eyes staring at me. Usually, Karin would wake up before me and make her way down to breakfast or rarely, if possible, I wake up earlier. Still half asleep I give a sleepy smile.

"Good morning honey." I say, my voice is deep and heavy from sleep.

"Good morning Toushiro." Karin replies before flashing me her breath-taking smile. Instantly I feel happy. What I dreamt last night was a distant memory and my whole focus is on Karin; my beautiful fiancée Karin.

"Should we just stay in bed today?" I say suggestively earning a faint blush from her.

"Toushiro we can't. Your mother would know!" She says, immediately trying to get out of our bed.

I let out a smirk which evolved into a throaty laugh and pretty soon I was clutching my stomach roaring with laughter. I finish my laughing session and I could see Karin holding a pillow. Her arms crossed over her chest and her cheeks puffed out.

"It was only a joke Karin. Honestly." I assure her. I would never suggest such vulgar things to anyone especially Karin.

"Are you going out to train again?"

I hesitate before replying "You could say that." Technically that wasn't the truth but it also wasn't a lie. I was going out but not to train but to teach. I get out of the bed and walk over to Karin. I hold her in my arms, and she snuggles into my chest. "I could miss out today if you want."

"No. Don't be silly Toushiro; training is important for you so go."

"You're trying to get rid of me aren't you?" I tease, hoping my effort would lighten the mood. It works.

"Of course not Toushiro, unless you want to pick what flowers we would have at our wedding." She grins.

"White roses." I say immediately, and then I realize she was teasing. I cringe. "Uh I mean whatever you want."

She looks up and searches my eyes to see if there is any hint of whether I was joking. After a short ten seconds she flashes her amazing white smile. And she lays her head against my chest.

"Then it will be White roses." She whispers. "You know I can hear your heart." My face flushes red then my features go soft.

"Can you hear it beating?"

Karin giggles "Yes of course I can, idiot."

"Karin. You're the reason why it beats so fast. You make my heart do cartwheels when I'm with you."

"Toushiro…"

Everything was perfect, the person I love was in my arms and I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

Not everything was made to last, the latest example of that was holding Karin in my arms. It had to come to an end. But at least there were many of those moments to come. Breakfast and lunch flew by and before I knew it, it was 3:00pm already. Time for teaching, or maybe it was just sparring. I trot down the familiar dirt path with a slight skip. I was in a good mood, basically because of Karin but I knew that good mood wouldn't last.

"Urgh where is she?" I yell; this was the second time she was late. However, this time she wasn't a few minutes late. No; this time she was a good half an hour late.

"Urgh I don't even know why I bothered waiting this long." I mutter. Deciding I was done waiting, I stomped my way down to the village where Hinamori most likely lived.

"Stupid Hinamori making me wait like that and then not even showing up."

It took only five minutes to get to the village from Kenpachi's cottage and I still didn't meet Hinamori on the way. My mood was already down because Hinamori made me wait for thirty minutes and didn't even bother showing. I had a short temper.

The locals stopped their busy tasks as I descended down the busy streets. It wasn't every day that the Prince of Sereitei could be seen casually walking in the streets, especially without a bodyguard. I stopped in front of a female local who looked like they knew the streets and the people inhabiting it well.

"Excuse me."

The woman looked shocked. It was obvious that she knew me as the future king of Sereitei. She had strawberry blond hair that reached mid-back, and was generously gifted with large assets which made me doubt any man could refuse her.

"Um yes?" Her voice was nervous. Definitely because of my authority.

"Oh I was just wondering, do you know where Hinamori Momo lives?"

Her face lights up. Bingo.

"Ehhh~ you know Momo-Chan?" And just like that the strange woman starts acting like Momo all of a sudden and like she's known me for years.

"Um yes, who are you?" I say uncomfortably. She extends a hand and says in a cheerful tone;

"Matsumoto Rangiku and I can bring you to her house if you want."

I shake hands with her;

"If you don't mind." I say politely

"Of course I don't mind! I'm bored here anyway."

* * *

"Yo Momo!" Matsumoto Rangiku yelled as she rapped the door. Gosh this woman can be louder than I think. There was no answer for quite a long period of time but then I heard footsteps coming to the door. But the strawberry-blond woman didn't and continued to knock on the door faster and louder.

"Oh my gosh Rangiku I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hear a woman's voice. I suspect its Momo's but I can't tell because of the loud knocking.

The door swings open and standing there was a dressed up Momo with her hand on her hip.

"Yo Toushiro. Yo Rangiku." Momo greets. I look in surprise. She was dressed up in a red kimono which had pink cherry blossoms etched into the silk red fabric. I didn't want to admit it but she looked beautiful.

Remembering the reason I was here. I immediately replace my look of surprise with a scowl.

"Where were you? We had training today." I yell, the anger in my voice didn't go unrecognized; even Matsumoto was surprised at my tone. Momo however; wasn't at least shocked. Instead she just waved it off and started to chat with her ginger-haired friend.

I figured that if I interrupted her she would continue to ignore me more. I try not to be arrogant but I was the freaking prince of Sereitei! Did that title hold no importance? Apparently not to Momo… Many silent screams later, I decided to listen in to their conversation, hoping maybe the conversation held the answer to the reason for her absence in training and why she was dressed so beautifully.

"So why are you here Rangiku?" I hear Momo say.

"This guy wanted to know your whereabouts." Matsumoto says gesturing to me; the guy.

Momo looks at me. Finally deciding to pay attention to me. She smiles.

"Sorry I couldn't make practice I should've told you." She says cheerfully.

"Yeah you should've." I mutter, but only loud enough for myself to hear.

"Uh I h-had a… Um it's my birthday today."

"Oh…Happy Birthday."

It was awkward; me, Momo and her friend; just standing there in silence; before I spoke up.

"Um well uh Practice is cancelled. Enjoy your birthday." And I start heading my way back to the castle. I'm almost ten feet away from Momo and her friend when I hear her yell.

"Umm Toushiro wait!"

I instantly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Umm I was having a party this afternoon. Would you like to join?"

I knew it was rude not to say yes since it was her birthday but I actually didn't want to go. There was going to be too many people crammed in stuffy rooms.

"Oh I uh, I don't want to impose."

"Don't be silly Toushiro. You're the prince." She exaggerated.

"Oh um okay."

"Perfect. 9pm don't be late."

"Okay…"

I start making my way back to the castle again, thinking with each step.

There's no way I could be late. Momo is the type who would though; the type who would be late to her own birthday party. I smirk at that thought.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Review, Favourite and Alert**

**~Anita**


End file.
